Kataraménos
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Toda família tem um segredo escondido dentro do armário, sob o porão ou em uma propriedade afastada, não? Mas em algum momento o sangue haveria de transbordar... (fic em resposta ao Desafio Halloween do grupo "Saint Seiya Ficwriters" - Facebook).
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

O sobrenome "Dmitris" para os gêmeos foi dado pela **Maia Sorovar**, créditos a ela.

**Sinopse:** Universo Alternativo. Toda família tem um segredo escondido dentro do armário, sob o porão ou em uma propriedade afastada, não? Mas em algum momento o sangue haveria de transbordar... (fic em resposta ao **Desafio Halloween** do grupo "**Saint Seiya Ficwriters**" - Facebook).

**AVISO:** Esta fic contém violência (um tanto gráfica) e assassinato.

**Notas iniciais:** Já é raro (não digo inédito porque já escrevi, mas é BEM raro) eu escrever UA, imagina um UA que se pretenda ser de terror! x.x Mas como não dou certo com monstros, assassinos loucões de filmes e o escambau, parti pra algo mais psicológico (?). Não sei se vai estar a contento pro desafio em si, mas eu tentei x.x

_Anyway_, espero que gostem... n.n

* * *

**KATARAMÉNOS**

**000**

**PRÓLOGO**

**Atenas, Grécia**

Carta encontrada sob os escombros da Mansão Dmitris, Atenas, atingida por um incêndio há seis meses:

_Meu filho,_

_Sei que não fui o melhor exemplo de pai que você já teve. No entanto, tudo o que fiz até hoje foi tendo em vista apenas a sua felicidade, acredite ou não._

_A família Dmitris tem um segredo... se doença ou maldição, não sei nominar. Não sei o que há de maldito em nosso sangue que, geração após geração, traz mais tragédias à nossa família. Algo que nunca tive forças para lhe contar, pois envolve também muito sofrimento e angústia no meu passado e muito medo no meu presente._

_Queria proteger você dele, mandei você para longe de mim para estudar fora, enquanto tentava manter o segredo sob o meu controle. Mas não posso mais. Meu tempo é pouco e sinto que a sua segurança não depende mais da sua ignorância, mas do conhecimento sobre a nossa situação._

_Todos os meus atos, meu filho, foram apenas para protegê-lo dessa maldição. Fui fraco e não consegui colocar um fim a isso logo no início, quando seria muito fácil, mas me esforcei ao máximo para conseguir minimizar aquela ameaça, neutralizá-la. Não me julgue como um monstro, não pense que foi fácil fazer tudo o que fiz. Desumano, admito. Mas acredite, tudo o que fiz foi pela nossa família. Foi por você._

_Filho, durante todos esses anos eu tenho..._

**000**

- O resto está queimado. Não consigo ler mais nada.

- É a versão mais completa, até surpreende que estes papéis tenham resistido ao incêndio. Veja, os outros rascunhos estão ainda mais incompletos, rabiscados, a letra trêmula. Ele já estava um tanto fraco, mas é notável que a caligrafia está ainda pior.

- O senhor Dmitris parecia estar bastante inseguro ao redigir esta carta. Tanta angústia pra nada... ele nunca chegou a entregá-la, não é?

- Acredito que não.

- E o que fazemos com ela?

Uma pausa.

- Deixe-a aí.

- Mas...!

- Pra quê? Depois de tudo, a última coisa de que o destinatário quer se lembrar é dessa história…

**00000**

**Sete meses antes, Cálcis, Grécia**

A mordaça não lhe permitia ouvir os gritos desesperados daquele homem. Gostava de vê-lo sofrer, os olhos arregalados em agonia; contudo, por mais que ninguém pudesse de fato ouvir o que ocorria ali, ele não gostava de muito barulho.

O polegar direito. Depois o esquerdo. Mais sangue. Mais lágrimas. Mais um grito de horror contido pelo pano sujo em sua boca.

Tinha vontade de rir. Pra cada bofetada de que se lembrava ter recebido em sua vida , um soco no ávido estômago. Para cada noite preso, uma fratura. Para cada violência, cada abuso sofrido, uma resposta muito mais… _aprazível_.

Pelo menos para si.

Queria furar-lhe os olhos grandes de cobiça. Mas não poderia ver as lágrimas depois… e o horror de seu prisioneiro ao ver seus dedos serem decepados um a um não tinha preço. Esperaria mais um pouco.

Ele desmaiou outra vez.

Alguns tapas. Vinho jogado em seu rosto, o álcool trazendo ardor aos olhos (que ainda perfuraria quando estivesse satisfeito). O homem despertou novamente, e o choque ao perceber que não havia sido um pesadelo era quase hilário. _Não, não desmaie de novo. Quero-o bem desperto, quero que sinta cada momento aqui comigo_.

Quanto ainda conseguiria cortar antes que ele morresse por hemorragia? Ou talvez morresse de dor… ou de medo. Seria divertido descobrir. Um experimento interessante, a feira de ciências da escola que jamais tivera.

_Papai __**morreria**__ de orgulho_.

Dedos das mãos e pés. Orelhas. Nariz. O pênis (ah, aquilo tinha sido particularmente prazeroso!). Arrancou a mordaça do homem, que já não estava em condições de gritar. Deliciou-se ao arrancar a língua sempre tão ferina.

Do crápula agora restava apenas a carcaça - a alma imunda já havia partido em direção ao colo do capeta. Tudo bem. Preparou os restos com cuidado.

Tinha pouco tempo.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Então… deu pro gasto? Pelo menos este comecinho? É só um aperitivo XD A história é clichê, até previsível (eu acho), mas espero que curtam, pelo menos x.x Pretendo postar o primeiro capítulo mais tarde (à noite, digo) e o restante amanhã, no Halloween. Vamos ver se dá certo… x.x (Infelizmente ainda não terminei a fic inteira n.n'')

Ah, é: "Kataraménos", de acordo com o Google Tradutor (-q) significa "maldito" (ou "amaldiçoado"). Por que não coloquei o título em português? Porque sei lá -q

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (30/10/2013)**


	2. Espelho

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

O sobrenome "Dmitris" para os gêmeos foi dado pela **Maia Sorovar**, créditos a ela.

**Sinopse:** Universo Alternativo. Toda família tem um segredo escondido dentro do armário, sob o porão ou em uma propriedade afastada, não? Mas em algum momento o sangue haveria de transbordar... (fic em resposta ao **Desafio Halloween** do grupo "**Saint Seiya Ficwriters**" - Facebook).

**AVISO:** Esta fic contém violência (um tanto gráfica) e assassinato.

* * *

**KATARAMÉNOS**

**000**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - ESPELHO**

O primeiro pensamento de Saga Dmitris ao atravessar os grandes portões de ferro do antigo e algo decadente casarão nos arredores de Cálcis foi que não imaginava como aquela construção ainda se mantinha em pé. Havia uma aura quase mórbida naquela casa de madeira escura e úmida, talvez - não duvidava - já bastante carcomida pela maresia que a afligia no alto daquele penhasco.

Não conhecia a existência daquela propriedade. A bem da verdade, já estivera em Cálcis uma vez a negócios e, se soubesse, não se daria ao trabalho de procurar por um hotel do outro lado da cidade. Hotel, aliás, que havia sido indicado por seu próprio pai.

Aliás, não era como se seu pai não se lembrasse daquela casa. Soubera que havia estado por lá uma última vez, na semana anterior à sua morte.

Tudo bem. Aquele hotel sem dúvida era muito mais agradável do que aquele lugar.

Olhou ao redor. A grama malcuidada, seca, já bastante alta, denunciando o descaso de seu caseiro, algumas árvores esparsas; uma morta, outra em vias de seguir o mesmo caminho. Pôde ver, preso a um galho do tronco que definhava, o que parecia ser uma corda já um tanto antiga. Perguntou-se se alguma criança, algum dia, havia se divertido em um balanço ali. Talvez o filho do caseiro...?

Caseiro, por sinal, que sequer se dera ao trabalho de buscá-lo na estação, mesmo tendo avisado que não iria de carro. Sequer havia sido avisado que não seria recebido, o que o obrigara a tomar um táxi. Afinal, onde estaria o senhor... qual era o nome dele, mesmo?

O inverno naquela região era bastante ameno, mas também trazia a umidade de que os famosos verões gregos costumavam carecer. Ao longe, via chegando do mar uma provável tempestade, cujos ventos já se faziam sentir. Saga suspirou, percorrendo a trilha de pedra que subia até o agorento casarão que agora era dele. Felizmente haviam lhe dado uma cópia da chave, pois parecia que ninguém viria recebê-lo.

Por dentro, a casa era muito mais escura do que o exterior já prenunciava. Móveis muito antigos, o piso rangendo sob seus pés. Diferentemente das outras propriedades de seu pai, aquela não possuía quadros da _dinastia_ Dmitris. Talvez se estivesse em uma terra mais úmida já teria sido totalmente dominada pelo mofo, mas aqui e ali a umidade dos ventos marítimos haviam feito seu trabalho.

Ao parar de andar, o piso silenciou. O mundo inteiro parecia ter silenciado.

Que lugar angustiante! Como seu pai ainda havia se animado a ir até aquele lugar antes de morrer? Certamente aquilo pioraria seu quadro respiratório. A casa estava relativamente limpa, mas parecia abandonada desde que seu pai se fora.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar antes mesmo de começar a tocar. Atendeu rapidamente.

- _Saga!_ – A voz preocupada de sua noiva, Saori Kido, soou através do aparelho – _Já chegou? Está tudo bem?_

- Sim, querida... acabei de chegar. Não se preocupe...

Saori. A jovem herdeira de um magnata japonês, que havia conhecido durante a faculdade nos Estados Unidos. A globalização tem dessas coisas...

- _Você sabe que não adianta me pedir isso... você acabou de perder o seu pai. Já resolvi o que tinha de resolver na Fundação aqui em Tóquio, posso estar aí com você depois de amanhã._

- Não se incomode, Sa. Sério, eu estou bem. A casa precisa de muitos reparos, é antiga e malcuidada. Melhor esperar um pouco, sim?

- _Saga..._

- Agradeço sua preocupação, amor.

- _Ficarei em um hotel, então. Só sei que deixá-lo sozinho numa hora dessas é tudo o que eu não posso fazer._

Saga se permitiu sorrir. Não conseguiria demovê-la, por certo.

- Como quiser, então... – Pôde praticamente visualizar o sorriso da japonesa do outro lado da linha.

- _Estarei aí depois de amanhã. Cuide-se bem, amor..._

- Você também. Te amo...

Desligou o aparelho com uma sensação estranha. Não era como se não desejasse a companhia de sua noiva, ainda mais em uma situação tão difícil quanto aquela. Entretanto, algo em seu peito o oprimia. Era como se realmente precisasse de um tempo sozinho ali.

Por mais que a casa lhe transmitisse uma desagradável sensação de abandono, o quarto principal parecia em boas condições; Saga se instalou até confortavelmente para o que esperava até ali. A janela vibrava com o vento cada vez mais forte do lado de fora, trazendo-lhe um ruído de fundo que amenizasse aquela solidão.

Não que seu pai tivesse sido próximo ou extremamente carinhoso. O todo-poderoso patriarca da família - ou dos resquícios dela, uma vez que Saga não possuía avós, tios nem primos até onde sabia - sempre fora um homem sério, totalmente voltado à gerência dos bens do clã Dmitris. Contudo, o inatingível Aspros Dmitris sempre demonstrava, ainda que não de forma explícita, que se importava muito com o único filho.

Nunca mais receberia outro telefonema dele.

Não era um homem exageradamente emotivo - talvez isso se devesse à sua criação sóbria - mas sentiu os olhos arderem ante aquele pensamento. Sabia que seu pai já não apresentava boa saúde, mas tudo lhe parecia tão repentino! O teimoso Aspros sempre lhe omitia detalhes de suas condições, de forma que ao retornar à Grécia, um mês antes, surpreendera-se ao encontrar seu pai acamado, tossindo muito e já visivelmente combalido. Bem que havia desconfiado de algo errado, uma vez que seu pai não costumava chamá-lo de volta à casa com tamanha urgência. Talvez apenas quisesse se despedir de seu filho antes de partir…

Três semanas haviam se passado desde a morte de seu pai e Saga, embora extremamente profissional, sentia que ainda não conseguira superar completamente a fase de luto. E estar sozinho ali naquela propriedade quase _mórbida_ parecia intensificar aquela dor.

Pois que doesse! Que a expurgasse! Era pra isso, de certa forma, que tinha tentado evitar a vinda de Saori e que havia dispensado a companhia do serviçal de confiança da família, que permaneceu em Atenas. Precisava resolver aquela dor sozinho, lidar consigo mesmo. A solidão ajudava a trazer o sofrimento à tona, e assim, a encarar o problema de frente. Naquela casa, permitia-se despir da aparência forte e madura que externava desde aquela maldita manhã de novembro em que Gigars, o devotado serviçal que dedicara sua vida inteira à família, entrara em seu quarto desesperado anunciando o falecimento de seu patrão. O empresário bem-sucedido havia ficado em Atenas; em Cálcis, apenas a carcaça deprimida de um filho único e profundo admirador de seu pai, e que se sentia sozinho no mundo.

_Carcaça?_

Talvez o empresário sim fosse sua carcaça, e ali diante do espelho estivesse de fato seu verdadeiro eu: um garoto assustado com a perda de seu único familiar e seu porto seguro.

Tomou um longo e reflexivo banho, imaginando se seu pai havia também se utilizado daquela banheira antiga uma semana antes de seu falecimento. Não viu o tempo passar, saindo dali apenas quando a água já havia esfriado.

Encarou o espelho do quarto. O corpo alto e forte nu, os longos e úmidos cabelos loiros caindo por suas costas. Havia se saído demasiado a Aspros fisicamente. Os olhos azuis sempre tão perspicazes e atentos pareciam carecer de algum brilho. Até mesmo sua imagem refletida lhe parecia melancólica demais.

Não havia comido nada desde Atenas. Talvez devesse pedir comida por telefone, mas não tinha fome naquele momento. Na verdade, tudo o que sentia era uma vontade de permanecer inerte por horas e horas, até aquela sensação opressiva passar, até tudo ao seu redor se normalizar.

Não teve forças sequer para trocar a roupa de cama. Deixou-se cair sobre o colchão macio e adormeceu, buscando em vão por algum resquício do cheiro de seu pai entre os travesseiros.

**000**

Sonhou com seu pai.

Seu pai estava diferente de como se lembrava: não o velho algo ranzinza e orgulhoso que se fazia de durão, nem o _resto_ que definhava na cama da última vez que o vira vivo. Estava jovem como nos retratos que permeavam a casa, exibindo o pleno vigor estético que a linhagem masculina dos Dmitris parecia preservar intacta geração a geração.

_Os deuses gregos da alta sociedade ateniense_, como seu pai gostava de se gabar. Buscava um resto de orgulho em seu sangue, já que os Dmitris não eram muito generosos quanto à geração de descendentes.

_Deuses gregos em extinção_.

Seu pai o fitava, os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento. Estavam em uma praia deserta, algo pedregosa, talvez parecida com a que costeava a propriedade de Cálcis. Foi até ele.

Eram praticamente iguais!

Levou uma mão ao rosto rejuvenescido de seu pai, vendo-o sorrir e retribuir o gesto. Os dedos algo calejados - que não correspondiam à realidade, mas Saga poderia perdoar aquela pequena inexatidão onírica - deslizavam por sua face como se estudassem cada traço, como se reconhecessem a textura de sua pele.

Sentiu-o colar a testa à dele e fechou os olhos, apreciando aquele contato que sempre havia sido raro em sua vida.

Ele cheirava a maresia…

- _Somos iguais…_ - A voz do outro soou rouca aos ouvidos de Saga.

Abriu os olhos devagar.

Olhos azuis.

O choque foi tão grande que seu grito ficou preso na garganta. Aquele homem sobre si… idêntico ao homem do sonho que pensara ser seu pai… não, idêntico a _Saga_… havia enlouquecido de vez? Seria um outro sonho?

Sentou-se na cama deslocando o outro, a musculatura tensa. _Lutar ou fugir_, dizia cada molécula de adrenalina em seu sangue naquele momento.

- Q-quem… quem…?

O outro homem suspirou. Seu olhar fixo em si lhe causava estranheza - mais selvagem, arredio, mas ainda assim trazendo um traço de melancolia.

O outro abriu a boca e a resposta, em um tom enrouquecido e perceptivelmente amargo, tinha um timbre muito parecido.

- Eu…? Eu sou o _Segundo_…

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Capítulo 1 postado, galera!

Não sei dizer se o Saga ficou muito OOC ou algo assim (o Aspros eu acho que ficou, mas convenhamos, o papel é meio icônico XD). Ele me passa uma melancolia na série por tudo o que fez e vivenciou (estou falando, obviamente, do Saga sem o uso de "dorgas" XD). Aqui, quis mostrar uma certa fragilidade da parte dele - que busca transparecer segurança diante de outras pessoas (como a noiva e os outros que o cercavam ante a morte do pai), mas sofre em silêncio. Confesso que até imaginei uma situação ao Saga espectro que liderava os cavaleiros renegados mas que, no íntimo (e Mu pôde ter apenas um lampejo), chorava lágrimas de sangue junto a seus companheiros.

Eu não costumo escrever fics excessivamente descritivas, então espero que o tom tenha sido bacaninha. E claro, o capítulo ficou viajado como tudo o que me meto a escrever -qqq

De resto, não tenho muitos comentários a fazer (que eu me lembre -q), pelo menos por enquanto. Só espero conseguir terminar a fic amanhã x.x'' Ah, é: como já perceberam pelo Saga loiro, estou usando a aparência do mangá, ok?

Respondendo aos comentários que já chegaram:

**000**

**Darkest Ikarus - **Ikarus-sama! Ah, nem sei dizer como minha cabeça funciona com títulos, sai cada coisa… é uma das partes mais difíceis (o resumo também costuma ser um parto) pra mim, exceto quando tenho a sorte de um _insight_ x.x Mas minha Musa é por definição taurina como eu, digo, preguiçosa [apanha].

Sério que ficou intrigante? Que bom, huahuahua XD Quem será esse ser terrível? Bão, veremos… confesso (acho até que comentei com você) que inicialmente o prólogo ia ser só a carta, mas hoje quando fui postar me veio essa vontade de… mostrar um pouquinho de algo que descobriremos mais à frente.

Quanto ao fato de a fic ser previsível, talvez o prólogo nem fosse tanto, mas a partir deste capítulo as coisas ficam meio assim. Ou então sou eu que adoro ficar criando teorias da conspiração nas fics dos outros, catando detalhes aqui e ali e acho que todo o mundo fica cismando também XD [apanha] Este capítulo foi bem mais tranquilo (pelo menos ninguém perdeu o "amiguinho" desta vez), espero que curta a continuação x.x _Kissus_!

**Aredhel - **Credo, comassim, eu sou uma pessoa tão de boa… foi só uma ceninha à-toa… 9.9 [apanha] Bom, o que se passa na cabeça do psicopata certamente será abordado mais pra frente. Espero não me embananar, já que quando tento explorar os pensamentos dos personagens acabo viajando demais x.x Espero que curta a continuação, _kissus_!

**000**

Bom, é isso, galera! Amanhã tem mais! (Espero x.x)

_Kissus_ e até o próximo capítulo!

**Lune Kuruta (30/10/2013)**


	3. Os Outros

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

O sobrenome "Dmitris" para os gêmeos foi dado pela **Maia Sorovar**, créditos a ela.

**Sinopse:** Universo Alternativo. Toda família tem um segredo escondido dentro do armário, sob o porão ou em uma propriedade afastada, não? Mas em algum momento o sangue haveria de transbordar... (fic em resposta ao **Desafio Halloween** do grupo "**Saint Seiya Ficwriters**" - Facebook).

**AVISO:** Esta fic contém violência (um tanto gráfica) e assassinato.

* * *

**KATARAMÉNOS**

**000**

**CAPÍTULO 2 - OS OUTROS**

Estaria sonhando ainda?

Observou atentamente o outro homem que o fitava sentado na cama. Como poderia ser possível? Era _idêntico_ a si! Mais idêntico até do que aqueles retratos - algo falseados, convenha-se - da juventude de seu pai.

A bem da verdade, havia algumas diferenças, de fato. Agora que o choque já havia passado, reparou em suas roupas mais simples, rasgadas aqui e ali; nas mãos mais calejadas, cujo toque já havia sentido; na pele aparentemente mais ressecada, nos cabelos malcuidados. A compleição física era a mesma - alto, ombros largos -, contudo parecia um pouco menos saudável.

Tudo bem, as poucas diferenças que existiam entre eles eram perceptivelmente frutos de condições distintas de vida. No entanto, descontando-se aquelas diferenças esculpidas pelos ambientes visivelmente opostos, era claro que a similaridade física era grande demais, extraordinária demais.

Não era possível que duas pessoas no mundo fossem tão parecidas!

A menos que fossem...

Passaram-se longos segundos de um silêncio pungente. Saga simplesmente não tivesse resposta para o que havia acabado de ouvir, nem para a informação bizarra que se desenhava em seu cérebro. O outro sorriu ligeiramente ante a mudez do visitante e resolveu retomar a palavra.

- Chocado, né? Eu também fiquei quando o vi pessoalmente, Saga. Conhecia sua existência, mas estar de frente com você é bem… estranho.

- Eu… eu não sei o que dizer… - Saga percebeu que sua voz, rouca de choque, estava até mais parecida com a do outro - Você… você sabe meu nome… - Murmurou tolamente em adendo.

- Como não saber? - O outro pareceu mais amargo - Você era o _Primeiro_, o filho escolhido, o herdeiro dos Dmitris…

Saga pigarreou para retomar o foco na conversa.

- O que quer dizer com isso de "primeiro" e "segundo"?

O outro suspirou ligeiramente enfadado.

- Imaginei mesmo que o velho não se atreveria a lhe contar tudo, mesmo em seu leito de morte. Orgulhoso e imbecil demais pra permitir que o _Primeiro_ se desiludisse com o que ele fez. Bom, acho que eu mesmo terei de lhe dizer a verdade, Saga…

Levantou-se. Saga fez menção de acompanhá-lo, mas sentiu o mundo girar ao redor de sua cabeça ao se erguer rapidamente da cama, e acabou por se sentar novamente, tonto. Sua cabeça pesava. Suas mãos estavam geladas. O jejum prolongado finalmente cobrava seu preço.

Sentiu braços firmes o ajudarem a se levantar e se apoiou cegamente no outro. De alguma forma meio torta, confiava nele.

- Melhor conversarmos depois de comer alguma coisa. Venha, eu ajudo você a chegar à cozinha…

Saga ergueu o rosto para o outro, deparando-se com um sorriso tranquilo.

- Obrigado… er…

- Kanon - O sorriso do outro se alargou - Meu nome é Kanon.

**000**

Saga não havia percebido que dormira por algumas horas. Já havia anoitecido e a cozinha estava às escuras. O vento soprava furiosamente do lado de fora, anunciando a tempestade que visualizara no horizonte mais cedo e fazendo o casarão ranger em resposta.

- A iluminação elétrica não é lá essas coisas em dias de tempestade como este… - Kanon deu de ombros, acendendo algumas velas - Velas ajudam um pouco caso a luz comece a oscilar. Coma uma maçã enquanto preparo o jantar...

Saga aceitou a maçã sem muito pensar, mordiscando-a. Tinha os olhos fixos no tampo da mesa de madeira, razoavelmente grande mas jamais comparável à imponente sala de jantar que tinham na propriedade principal. Era um lugar obsoleto que nem de longe remetia à opulência de sua família. E Kanon teria crescido ali…? Ouvia-o cantarolar distraído enquanto mexia com panelas e, logo, um agradável cheiro de ensopado de carne preencheu o ar. Sentiu sua barriga roncar baixinho em resposta - a maçã lhe abrira o apetite.

Alguns minutos depois, um prato foi colocado em seu campo de visão.

- Você é sempre assim calado? - Kanon lhe sorriu, servindo-lhe uma generosa porção do ensopado e fazendo o mesmo para si - Coma, depois conversamos.

Saga não fez objeção. Parecia estar em modo automático, sua mão levando mecanicamente a colher à boca - uma e outra vez, e logo seu prato estava praticamente vazio. Aquele ensopado parecia reanimá-lo a cada colherada, aquecê-lo por dentro. Logo a apatia ia sendo suplantada por sua natural curiosidade.

- Não quer mais? - Inquiriu Kanon, divertido.

- Estava realmente bom. Talvez eu repita mais tarde, mas preciso de respostas agora.

- Como por exemplo...?

- A _verdade_.

Kanon não se importou com o tom sério do outro; na verdade, parecia extremamente bem-humorado, bem menos amargo do que no quarto. Soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou pelo recinto.

- Você é mesmo um estraga-prazeres, Saga! Espere pelo menos a sobremesa…verdades amargas não combinam com um jantar especial como este.

- E este é um jantar especial?

Kanon deu uma piscadela divertida.

- Claro! Não é todo dia que conhecemos pessoalmente nosso _irmão gêmeo_, não é mesmo?

**000**

Oito da noite, anunciou o relógio-cuco na cozinha.

Saga piscou, desnorteado. Não era uma conclusão absurda. Na verdade, era o que a lógica gritava em sua cabeça. Entretanto, aquele fato verbalizado tão displicente pelo outro parecia ter lhe desferido um soco.

Kanon arqueou uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente descrente.

- Saga, não creio que isso seja tão surpreendente pra você. Quero dizer, olhe pra mim. Olhe pra _nós_! O que mais seríamos? Clones alienígenas?

Saga soltou um risinho exasperado, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos.

- Claro, claro que era a resposta óbvia, mas eu… entenda, diferentemente de você, eu não…

- Você não sabia que eu existia - Kanon completou tranquilamente - Tudo bem, eu entendo.

- Hum… você cozinha muito melhor que eu - Tornou Saga em um tom de desculpas, fazendo o outro sorrir.

- Pois então fique à vontade para comer mais!

Saga se serviu novamente com um sorriso mais aberto.

- Não há empregados aqui? Pensei que houvesse ao menos um caseiro… até tinha falado ao telefone com ele avisando de minha chegada, mas não encontrei ninguém na estação…

A resposta de Kanon que se seguiu soou displicente, mas por algum motivo Saga sentiu que o outro escolhia cuidadosamente as palavras:

- Ah… bom, havia sim. O senhor Yohma… ele partiu hoje de manhã.

- Partiu…? Foi-se embora? Poderia ao menos ter me avisado…

- Ele não perderia a oportunidade de enganar um Dmitris nem que fosse pela última vez - Kanon deu de ombros, parecendo um pouco mais à vontade - Enfim, este é um assunto indigesto que entra pra parte de "verdade" que você logo conhecerá. Por enquanto, esqueçamos o senhor Yohma. Agora me conte tudo de você: seus estudos, seus amigos, sua noiva…

Saga o fitou um tanto surpreso. "Saber da existência" dele era o mínimo; Kanon parecia ciente de um pouco de tudo em sua vida. A expressão de Kanon, mais do que curiosidade, transparecia uma avidez quase assustadora. Parecia beber cada palavra de suas respostas.

O jantar transcorreu assim, com Saga contando sobre si e Kanon apenas o ouvindo. Lá pela sobremesa - maçãs caramelizadas - foi que Saga se permitiu externar aquela cisma que vinha crescendo a cada relato.

- Você sabe muito de mim, mas não sei mais nada de você. É um tanto injusto, não acha?

Kanon pareceu considerar a ideia por um momento.

- Sei que é óbvio, mas minha história, assim como a do senhor Yohma, também faz parte da _verdade_ que você quer ouvir.

- Pois estou pronto para ouvi-la!

Kanon suspirou, levantando-se.

- Para isso, quero que me acompanhe a um lugar. Antes que chova, pelo menos.

- Que lugar?

- Não se preocupe, é aqui na propriedade mesmo. Preciso que acredite no que vai ouvir, apenas isso.

Saga hesitou por um momento. A expressão de Kanon parecia um tanto mais sombria. Temendo o que iria encontrar, acabou por segui-lo receoso.

**000**

Ventava muito, o céu sem nenhuma estrela, mas ainda não chovia. Duas silhuetas idênticas estavam sentadas em um banco de balanço na varanda. Kanon balançava ligeiramente o banco, fazendo-o emitir um rangido um pouco agourento, e tinha os olhos perdidos no negrume da noite silenciosa.

- Gosta de contos de fadas, Saga?

O irmão o fitou sem entender. Kanon prosseguiu, o olhar ainda distante.

- _Era uma vez_… há uns dois séculos, talvez, um Dmitris que, de passagem por um vilarejo, encantou-se por uma bela mulher e a desposou. Não me pergunte o nome dele, Yohma não me contava. Acho que _Caim_ soa bem demais, não acha?

Saga não tinha o que responder.

- De qualquer forma… este _nobre antepassado_ se casou com ela. Só que ele acabou por ter como amante a _irmã gêmea_ dessa mulher. Imagine…

- Hum… - Saga não fazia ideia de onde a história iria dar, mas se mantinha atento.

- A irmã acabou descobrindo a traição do marido, mas foi obrigada a aceitar. Aparentemente ela tinha algum problema de saúde que a impedia de engravidar, e ela estava sendo obrigada a tolerar que a linhagem dos Dmitris fosse passada adiante através de sua própria irmã... de qualquer forma, a amante engravidou e a animosidade cresceu entre os três. Mas imagine, a _nobre e traída Senhora Dmitris_ era descendente de ciganos. Dados a feitiçarias e tudo o mais.

- Isso é… novelesco, e um tanto preconceituoso - Observou Saga, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Kanon deu uma risadinha.

- Só conto o que me foi dito. Enfim, as duas eram descendentes de ciganos, e a irmã traída, que era a mais velha, enlouqueceu com aquela situação. Em praça pública, veja você, lançou uma maldição sobre eles... que a linhagem dos Dmitris seria composta por dois tipos de descendentes: os virtuosos como ela e os malditos como sua irmã. E que a linhagem definharia por conta disso. Sabe o que aconteceu, Saga?

Kanon finalmente voltou o olhar para o irmão, o semblante grave.

- A mulher, dada como desequilibrada e possuída, foi apedrejada até a morte pelos populares. Os filhos de Caim nasceram alguns meses depois. _Gêmeos_.

- Você está querendo dizer…?

- Você entende, não é? A princípio, nosso Caim não acreditava em maldição alguma. Contudo, percebia que as duas crianças cresciam com temperamentos _opostos_. O mais velho era inteligente, obediente, enquanto o mais novo era esquivo e destemperado. Conta-se que uma vez, ainda jovens, o gêmeo caçula tentou assassinar o primogênito com uma faca durante a noite.

Saga engoliu em seco.

- A tentativa acabou falhando e o mais novo, ainda garoto, foi assassinado pelo próprio pai. E foi assim, Saga, que a _tradição_ teve início. Porque a cada geração que se sucedia, sempre nasciam gêmeos. E para evitar complicações, o último bebê a nascer era morto assim que deixasse o corpo da mãe…

Saga perdeu o fôlego por um momento.

- Mas que história absurda! E equivocada. Nossa linhagem sempre foi de filhos unigênitos! Isso até frustrava meu pai, ele sempre dizia que sonhava com um clã numeroso!

- Ah, aí é que se engana, Saga. Aqueles retratos que estampam as paredes da sua casa não são de Dmitris unigênitos. São de _sobreviventes_. Dos _Primeiros_. São dos Dmitris que tiveram a bênção de nascer sob a _boa estrela_. Todos eles, nosso pai e _você_ foram os Primeiros. Os que mereciam viver.

- Mas você também sobreviveu...

- Bom, esta é a segunda parte da história.

Kanon suspirou, lançando um olhar ao teto da varanda.

- Sabe como esta casa é chamada, Saga? O _Templo do Fracasso_. Esta casa, construída por nosso bisavô, é um monumento à fraqueza dos Dmitris.

Tornou a fitar Saga.

- Nosso tataravô se chamava Abel, e isso você já sabe. O que não sabe é que ele não teve coragem de matar o próprio filho recém-nascido como faziam os que vieram antes dele. Para esconder sua _fraqueza_ do pai, mandou o bebê para longe, mas ainda assim não teve coragem de lhe dar suporte. Construiu esta casa, que na verdade é uma prisão para os filhos malditos dos Dmitris.

"Sim, houve outros como eu. Irmãos de nosso trisavô, nosso bisavô, nosso avô e nosso pai. E agora… _eu_. Assim como nossos antepassados malditos, fui segregado da família e deixado aqui, condenado a passar o resto da minha vida tratado por um caseiro de extrema confiança como um pária, como um animal raivoso de quem ninguém pudesse se aproximar. A expectativa de vida nunca é grande… parece que esperam a gente enlouquecer e se matar, ou então definhar e morrer em depressão. De todos, sou o que viveu mais tempo".

Era uma história surreal, de fato. No entanto, o olhar de Kanon o tocava profundamente. Era perceptível que o outro havia sido, de fato, afastado da família. E tudo por conta de uma lenda estúpida? Teria seu sempre austero e cético pai acreditado naquela história de maldição?

- Às vezes, durante meus acessos de raiva na adolescência, era simplesmente acorrentado e aprisionado em uma caverna atrás deste penhasco com uma máscara horrenda para não gritar… - Kanon continuou seu relato - A maré subia e chegava a pensar que morreria ali. Se não me engano, foi lá que nosso bisavô morreu. Também apanhei muitas vezes de cinta, fui amarrado no porão e coisas do tipo. Apesar disso, Yohma sempre me educou. Através dos estudos com ele, pude conhecer um pouco do mundo.

Saga franziu a testa. Alguma coisa no tom que Kanon usava ao se referir ao ex-caseiro lhe causava estranheza. Tentou sondar um pouco mais a relação entre eles.

- Yohma foi como um pai pra você, então?

- Bah! Ele não dava ponto sem nó - Kanon franziu a testa de volta, em um gesto quase idêntico a Saga - Pelo menos não me manteve totalmente alienado.

- O que quer dizer com "não dava ponto sem nó"...?

Contudo, Kanon já havia se levantado. Pegou uma lanterna que trazia consigo e se virou para Saga.

- Logo irá começar a chover. Venha. Agora que já conhece a história, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa...

**000**

A grama alta farfalhava enquanto avançavam, a frágil luz da lanterna iluminando parcamente a vegetação ressecada. Não conversavam. Saga hesitava um pouco em seus passos, receoso em não enxergar alguma pedra ou cobra oculta no mato malcuidado; Kanon, porém, ia confiante à frente Estavam se afastando da trilha de pedras da entrada, indo em direção aos fundos da propriedade.

Foi quando Kanon estacou em um ponto no meio do gramado alto.

- Ei-los…

O coração de Saga falhou uma batida. O facho difuso iluminava placas de pedra um pouco espaçadas entre si. Placas que lembravam muito…

- Túmulos - Murmurou Kanon com certa amargura - Ainda se preocupam em dar túmulos aos _amaldiçoados_, quem diria? Bem poderiam amontoar os cadáveres e deixar a natureza se incumbir do resto, seria muito mais coerente com a postura deles… aquele espaço ali - indicou uma área de grama mais rala - está reservado para mim.

- Não… não diga tolices…! - A voz de Saga saiu atordoada.

- Mas não é este o nosso destino, cedo ou tarde? Somos os _Segundos_, e a cada instante que passamos vivos reiteramos a fraqueza e a covardia dos Dmitris…

- Covardia?! - Saga se indignou - Maior covardia do que matar crianças inocentes?!

- Quanta inocência, Saga… não imagina o quão misericordioso isso teria sido.

Saga estremeceu com o tom de voz do irmão. Kanon prontamente se refez, indicando um túmulo em particular.

- Queria saber o porquê de nosso querido pai ter vindo a este lugar? Pois aqui o tem…

Um dos túmulos, de fato, parecia melhor cuidado que os outros. Era relativamente o mais recente, e sobre ele havia um ramalhete ressecado de flores - talvez tivessem sido frescos crisântemos um mês antes. Diferentemente dos outros túmulos, havia algo gravado na pedra. Um nome.

_Defteros Dmitris_.

- Defteros…?

- Nosso pai… - Murmurou Kanon fitando a lápide - Sempre vinha visitar este túmulo. O túmulo do irmão dele, nosso tio. Nessas ocasiões Yohma sempre me trancafiava naquela maldita caverna, sem comida nem nada. Nosso pai não queria me ver, não queria se lembrar de sua fraqueza. Só queria ver o irmão…

Fitou Saga.

- Nosso pai chegou a conhecer o irmão ainda vivo. Descobriu a existência desta casa por acaso, ainda adolescente, e aproveitou um "acampamento de verão" para enganar nosso avô e vir para cá. Foi assim que conheceu o irmão e a história da nossa família.

"É estranho dizer isso _daquele homem_, mas nosso pai realmente parecia amar nosso irmão, mesmo tendo acabado de conhecê-lo. Naquele verão em que passou escondido nesta casa, fez planos para libertar Defteros. Queria que caíssem juntos no mundo, vivessem livres. Retornou a Atenas para pegar todo o dinheiro que tinha, prometendo voltar. E quando retornou… Defteros estava morto".

- O quê?!

- Havia se matado e deixou uma carta dizendo que não queria ser um "peso" para o irmão - Kanon deu uma risadinha seca - Você acha? Que ele se matou mesmo? Tenho certeza de que não.

- E o que teria ocorrido, então? Teriam descoberto os planos dos dois? Foi… foi nosso avô?

- Como você acha que eu teria conhecimento desta história, se não fosse pelo cretino Yohma? Ele sabia de tudo. Com certeza agiu para que os dois não estragassem os _planos_ dele.

- Que seriam…?

- Isso não importa agora. Tudo o que importa é que isso provavelmente foi um grande baque para nosso pai. E justo ele, que havia prometido acabar com essa palhaçada, terminou por me segregar assim que nasci, da mesma forma como o pai dele havia feito com Defteros.

Saga levou a mão aos cabelos. Era informação demais, eram sentimentos demais.

- Meu pai…

- Provavelmente eu o lembrasse do irmão morto - Pontuou Kanon - Acho que ele se sentia culpado pela morte de nosso tio. Mas que se foda, não sinto pena nenhuma. Ele se agarrava pateticamente a um túmulo e trazia flores enquanto o filho definhava sem ele se importar.

Saga se pôs a refletir sobre algumas atitudes de seu pai. O fato de exaltar a semelhança física entre eles, o fato curioso de não manter espelhos em seu quarto. Seria de fato o fantasma de seu irmão gêmeo que o perseguia sem que ele pudesse pedir ajuda? Afinal, revelar aquilo traria à tona a existência da casa de Cálcis… a existência de Kanon… e o fato de que o irmão corajoso que tentara romper a corrente maldita acabou fazendo a mesma coisa que todos os outros.

Talvez _aquela_ fosse a verdadeira maldição dos Dmitris. O peso do silêncio ante o assassinato de inocentes, fosse de forma violenta, fosse de forma conivente.

Seu olhar se perdeu na lápide por um momento.

- Isto acaba aqui.

- Como disse?

- Acabou, Kanon - Saga se virou para o irmão mais novo - Você vem comigo. Chega dessa palhaçada, desse conto de terror! Você não precisa mais ficar acorrentado a este lugar!

O outro sorriu melancólico.

- Outro de nós também já ouviu isso antes… - Fitou o túmulo de Defteros.

- Eu não sou nenhum moleque precisando de permissão ou de fugir de casa - Saga pousou as mãos nos ombros largos do gêmeo - Eu vou cuidar de você agora. Confie em mim…

Olhos nos olhos. A expressão de Saga firme, a de Kanon reticente. O primogênito acabou por puxar o outro para um abraço forte, transmitindo-lhe segurança.

- Eu estou aqui agora. Não tem "primeiro" nem "segundo", isso acabou…

Kanon finalmente sorriu, afastando-se alguns centímetros apenas para poder olhar para o rosto de seu irmão.

- Vou confiar, então…

A chuva começou a cair e os dois irmãos retornaram à casa, abraçados. Saga não queria parar para pensar muito na história de seus antepassados; pretendia apenas recomeçar do zero com seu irmão, acabando de uma vez por todas com aquela maldição de sangue.

Perdera um pai e, depois daquela história, um herói. Contudo, ganhara um irmão. E cuidaria dele com toda a dedicação.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Capítulo 2 finalmente postado! x.x E não, infelizmente não vai rolar de terminar a fic hoje (ou ontem, já que passou da meia-noite e já é dia 1º). Minha vida anda MUITO enrolada e hoje (ou ontem) tudo saiu do planejado. Vou terminar a postagem da fic até no máximo (estourando) domingo; mas mais provavelmente sábado...

A história da maldição ficou muito viajada, né? x.x O importante mesmo são os desdobramentos dela -q Acabei pegando emprestados os nomes de outros cavaleiros de Gêmeos… além de Aspros (que já havia sido citado no capítulo passado), também tivemos as "aparições" de Defteros de Lost Canvas e Abel/Caim de Next Dimension - embora, além de separados, tenham papeis um tanto distintos n.n'' Sim, suas menções ficaram OOCs e não darei desculpas para tal, só catei os nomes (e no caso de Defteros, o laço com Aspros) merrrmo -q

Kanon… ele está OOC neste capítulo, também. Quero dizer, embora tenha tido alguns lampejos irônicos, faltou-lhe a segurança (e até certa arrogância, vá) que exibe na série. Acho compreensível tendo em vista as circunstâncias desta fic, então neste caso espero que consigam compreender a questão sem pedras n.n'' [apanha]

O final ficou meio meloso e _fluffy_, né? Bom… acho que dá pra imaginar que este clima não vai durar até o fim, mas não digo mais nada =X

Bom, é isso… espero que amanhã (hoje -q) o dia corra como o planejado e eu poste a continuação u.u''

_Kissus_ e até o próximo capítulo!

**Lune Kuruta (31/10… ops, madrugada de 01/11/2013)**


	4. Meu

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

O sobrenome "Dmitris" para os gêmeos foi dado pela **Maia Sorovar**, créditos a ela.

Nunca vi ninguém usar o sobrenome "Palaiopoulos" para Aioros e Aiolia. Foi opção minha, mesmo.

**Sinopse:** Universo Alternativo. Toda família tem um segredo escondido dentro do armário, sob o porão ou em uma propriedade afastada, não? Mas em algum momento o sangue haveria de transbordar... (fic em resposta ao **Desafio Halloween** do grupo "**Saint Seiya Ficwriters**" - Facebook).

**AVISO:** Esta fic contém violência (um tanto gráfica) e assassinato.

* * *

**KATARAMÉNOS**

**000**

**CAPÍTULO 3 - MEU**

Diante de si, erguia-se um trono imponente, em que seu pai se encontrava sentado. Este sorria para Saga, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Venha, filho… senti tanto a sua falta… venha logo!

Saga sorriu de volta e se pôs a avançar em direção a ele. Seus passos, porém, eram trôpegos, estavam sendo atrapalhados por um piso bastante irregular. Baixou o olhar para o chão.

O chão todo estava apinhado de bebês mortos.

Ofegou ante a visão tétrica. Aquelas crianças estavam cobertas de sangue, jogadas como objetos descartados, e traziam em suas testas a marca de um "M" - marca parecendo ter sido traçada a faca na pele frágil.

Estivera pisoteando aqueles pequenos cadáveres para alcançar seu pai.

- Pai… essas crianças…

Mas seu pai não parecia se importar.

- Saga, _você_ é o meu filho. Meu único filho. Tudo o mais não vale nada… são dejetos amaldiçoados querendo arruinar nossa família…

Exasperado, olhou ao redor. Corpos e mais corpos de crianças. E, mais adiante, acorrentado a uma parede de pedra e com uma máscara ao estilo de uma focinheira cobrindo parte de seu rosto, podia ver Kanon - os olhos vítreos voltados para ele, o corpo nu coberto de vergões e sangue, e a mesmíssima marca em sua testa.

A marca dos Malditos.

- Os deuses escolheram _você_, Saga - A voz de Aspros Dmitris era suave - _Eu_ escolhi você. Somos os sobreviventes, os Primeiros! Venha para o seu lugar de direito…

_Minha culpa…_

Havia outro corpo acorrentado à parede, à esquerda de seu pai. Era idêntico a ele. Seu tio Defteros.

_Para que um vivesse, o outro deveria morrer…_

- Eu escolhi você, Saga!

_Seu pai o havia escolhido, e isso provocou a morte de seu irmão…_

- Kanon…

- Shhh… aqui, Saga…

Saga abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o rosto igual ao seu. Tudo havia sido apenas um pesadelo, afinal.

Ou não?

**000**

Ainda desnorteado, fitava seu irmão, que permanecia deitado a seu lado.

- Sonho ruim? - Indagou o outro, sorrindo tranquilo. Parecia bastante ciente do tema de seu pesadelo.

- Eu…

Saga não sabia como se expressar. Havia um sentimento amargo dentro de si, uma espécie de _culpa_ pelo simples fato de estar vivo. E não se sentia à vontade em dizê-lo justamente a Kanon, que afinal de contas era a maior vítima naquela história toda.

- Não precisa falar... percebi que você gosta de guardar as coisas pra você, e o que descobriu ontem não é fácil de se digerir - Kanon se levantou, alongando as costas - Nossa, nunca dormi em um colchão tão mole. Nisso acho que prefiro a minha cela…

- Pois vá se acostumando, Kanon. Já disse, você não vai mais dormir naquele buraco!

- Você manda… - Kanon deu um sorriso ladino - Uau, banho quente. Com _isso_ eu posso me acostumar… - Rumando para o banheiro.

Saga suspirou, ouvindo seu irmão gêmeo se banhar no cômodo anexo. Havia percebido o receio do outro em simplesmente adentrar aquele quarto na noite anterior. Mesmo estando livre agora, parecia que suas amarras não haviam se rompido por completo. Mas Kanon parecia tão tranquilo com ele... como se não o visse como o motivo de ter passado tantos anos enclausurado naquela casa.

Fitou o espelho do quarto. Não havia registrado, no dia anterior, o quão estranha era a presença do objeto no quarto principal da casa, tendo em vista a notável aversão de seu pai a espelhos. Pôs-se a pensar, talvez, que _aquele_ espelho, naquela casa em particular, tivesse uma função diferente. Talvez em Atenas o espelho fosse o lembrete amargo de seu irmão morto, mas em Cálcis esse lembrete tivesse um sabor um pouco diferente - ora, não era justamente para "rever" Defteros que Aspros vinha ao casarão? Talvez aquele reflexo, ainda que idêntico ao dos outros espelhos do mundo, tivesse um sabor mais palatável ali. Agridoce…

Kanon retornou pouco depois, os cabelos úmidos, a toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Sua vez… vai lá enquanto preparo algo pra gente comer.

Saga se pegou observando o tronco desnudo do irmão. Quantas cicatrizes! Talvez se tivesse recebido alguma ajuda os ferimentos não desenvolveriam marcas tão feias. Chegou a imaginar Kanon encolhido em sua cela após uma sessão de "castigos", sozinho com sua dor. Tudo por alguns minutos de diferença ao nascimento...

- … Saga?

- Hum?

- Elas não doem mais.

Era mentira. Claro que era mentira, ou Kanon ainda não se sentiria tão desconfortável em estar no quarto principal. Saga desviou ligeiramente o olhar, e somente o tom de voz do outro transmitia ao mais velho o sinal de um sorrisinho nos lábios de Kanon.

- Eu gosto delas, até. Eu me sinto mais _homem_. Não que eu o considere menos másculo por isso… - Kanon soltou uma risada breve, que se perdeu ao notar que o mais velho não havia achado a menor graça - De qualquer forma, não me importo com elas. Vá tomar seu banho, Saga, nos vemos na cozinha...

Ouviu a porta bater e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Por que seus passos estavam mais pesados, mais custosos? Por que olhar para Kanon às vezes lhe doía.

Outro espelho.

Aqueles espelhos estavam começando a oprimi-lo.

**000**

Panquecas com mel, pão, queijo, iogurte. Saga se surpreendeu com a fartura daquela refeição.

- E eu perderia a oportunidade de comer como um Dmitris? - Gracejou Kanon - Esta comida estava reservada para nosso pai. Nunca tive acesso à despensa principal da casa até Yohma partir. Mas agora posso comer e poderemos fazer compras para repor o estoque depois!

Saga deu um ligeiro sorriso. Kanon parecia estar finalmente compreendendo sua nova situação de homem livre. Parecia até empolgado com a simples possibilidade de poder ir à cidade.

- Verdade, mais tarde precisaremos fazer algumas compras - Saga provou um pouco de seu iogurte - Comprar comida e algumas coisas pra você. Roupas novas, itens de higiene de qualidade melhor… dar um jeito nesse cabelo…

- Eu gosto dele assim! - Defendeu-se Kanon.

- Também gosto de conservá-los longos, mas eles também demandam cuidados - Saga sorriu - Pro inferno com a modéstia, somos homens bonitos e temos de mostrar isso!

Kanon gargalhou.

- E de qualquer forma… - Continuou o mais velho, distraído com um pedaço de pão caseiro - Amanhã quero que conheça minha noiva.

Houve um momento de silêncio. O rosto outrora sorridente de Kanon agora parecia, no mínimo, surpreso.

- Como?!

- Não havia dito? - Saga estranhou a reação do gêmeo - Saori virá para cá. Ela vai adorar conhecê-lo, com certeza! E você terá um lugar de honra em nosso casamento, claro!

- Hum… eu não sabia que ela vinha…

O tom de Kanon já não era leve, mas parecia ligeiramente esquivo.

- Ela está preocupada comigo… é compreensível que ela não queira me deixar sozinho em um momento desses…

- Mas você não está sozinho! - Kanon alteou a voz repentinamente - Você tem a _mim_!

Saga esticou sua mão para segurar a do outro, intentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu sei, Kanon, eu sei… mas ela não sabe que não estou mais sozinho… - Sorriu tranquilizador - Você vai adorar conhecê-la, ela é um doce de pessoa. E ela vai ficar mais tranquila ao saber que tenho você ao meu lado, agora.

Sentiu a mão sob a sua relaxar e suspirou ligeiramente aliviado.

- Pois bem, entendi - Kanon respirou fundo - Mas Saga, não quero que ela saiba nada de mim ainda. Não quero conhecer ninguém por enquanto…

- Mas Kanon, você precisa se socializar! - Pontuou o herdeiro - Você está livre agora, não é mais alguém a ser escondido do mundo. Não precisa ter _medo_ das pessoas. Você mesmo parecia tão animado em sair, ver pessoas…

- … Tem razão. Mas sério, Saga, não diga nada a ela, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Como quiser… - Anuiu o mais velho - Não direi nada a ela por telefone, mas amanhã ela fatalmente irá vê-lo. Não tema…

- Tudo bem. Agora coma seu pão que temos muito a fazer hoje! - O retorno súbito de Kanon ao bom humor inicial chegou a sobressaltar Saga ligeiramente. Acabou por sorrir de volta.

- Com certeza. Nosso primeiro programa em família... _juntos_.

Kanon sorriu abertamente.

**000**

Por melhor que Saga se sentisse ao lado de seu novo irmão, por mais prazer que suas reações de "descoberta do mundo" lhe trouxessem… havia algo, uma pequena sombra, que o impedia de estar totalmente à vontade.

Kanon sabia da existência de sua noiva; aliás, sabia de muitas coisas de sua vida. Até falava com surpreendente naturalidade sobre ela. Por que havia reagido daquela forma ao saber que Saori estava a caminho?

Saga supôs que fosse uma espécie de carência ou ciúme. Talvez Kanon pretendesse passar alguns dias a sós consigo e se sentisse roubado naquele processo. Por mais forte que ele buscasse parecer ser, ainda agia como uma criança com medo de tornar a ficar sozinha.

Roupas, perfume, comida. Saga havia dado um verdadeiro banho de loja no irmão, cuja semelhança com o gêmeo havia ficado ainda mais visível. Ambos notavam com certo divertimento os olhares cobiçosos que despertavam pelo centro da cidade. _Deuses gregos_, diria seu pai.

Mesmo carregados de sacolas, optaram por um agradável jantar em um restaurante à beira-mar. Kanon tinha algumas noções de etiqueta - o que era curioso para Saga, uma vez que isolado daquela forma ele jamais necessitaria daquilo - e degustava com calma as iguarias que lhe eram servidas.

Naquele momento, seus olhos azuis estavam perdidos no ir e vir das ondas visível do terraço do restaurante.

- Está feliz, Kanon?

Kanon se virou e sorriu.

- Eu não me importo com essas frescuras todas. Mas, se quer saber, eu me sinto feliz. Estar _livre_, estar com você… posso me acostumar perfeitamente. É legal ter um irmão.

- Também acho. É diferente de ter um "amigo-irmão", na verdade. E fizemos algum sucesso juntos! Será que logo terei uma cunhada também?

Mas o semblante de Kanon pareceu não acompanhar o ligeiro gracejo.

- O que é um "amigo-irmão"?

- Hum? - Saga deu um gole em seu vinho - Ora… é aquele amigo próximo, que está sempre com você, como se fosse da família. Como um irmão. Quero dizer…

- Então você já tinha um irmão antes de mim?

Kanon às vezes fazia algumas perguntas tão estranhas que beiravam até o infantil.

- Mais ou menos… - Respondeu o mais velho, confuso - Eu tenho grandes amigos. Talvez Aioros seja praticamente um irmão pra mim. Estudamos juntos desde a infância, cursamos a mesma faculdade… sempre estivemos juntos. O irmão mais novo dele até ciumava um pouco às vezes… - Saga se permitiu dar uma risadinha, que não foi compartilhada pelo irmão.

- Entendo…

Por um momento Saga pôde vislumbrar uma expressão amarga, quase _sombria_, no belo rosto de seu gêmeo.

- Ei… - Saga lhe buscou a mão novamente como fizera pela manhã, querendo se mostrar presente - Aioros vai adorar você, tenho certeza. Ele é extremamente gregário, divertido, vai acolhê-lo como a um irmão. Quando você o conhecer…

- Ah, sim… - Kanon tornou a sorrir, parecendo mais tranquilo - Sim, talvez eu possa conhecê-lo. Mas já sabe, Saga…

- Não se preocupe, não falarei de você a ninguém até se sentir à vontade pra isso.

- Obrigado. Hum, o que vai pedir de sobremesa? Quero dizer, podemos comer sobremesa, certo?

- Claro, claro…

Saga sorriu ao ver a expressão contente de seu irmão mais novo. Nenhuma sombra.

Devia ter sido apenas uma impressão.

**000**

Dormira novamente com o irmão. Desta vez, sem pesadelos.

O clima estava mais leve, embora Kanon estivesse ligeiramente mais calado. Talvez fosse a apreensão da chegada iminente da cunhada. Por mais que tentasse agir com naturalidade, Kanon parecia olhar a todo momento para o relógio.

Eram cerca de quatro da tarde quando o celular tocou. Saga lançou um olhar significativo a Kanon antes de atender à ligação, colocando-a no viva-voz.

- Saori?

- _Estou aqui no portão. Espero que não se importe, mas trouxe visitas…_

Kanon empalideceu. Saga correu até uma janela que lhe permitisse ver o portão de ferro e pôde distinguir três pessoas fora do carro acenando - dois homens e uma moça, esta ainda falando ao celular.

- Aioros! Aiolia! São eles aí?

- _Sim, amor. Eles também estavam preocupados com você e pensamos em lhe fazer uma pequena surpresa. Não se preocupe, estaremos em um hotel aqui perto se desejar…_

- Já vou abrir!

Ao desligar, Saga sorriu radiante para Kanon.

- Eles estão aqui! Oh, vamos, você _precisa_ conhecê-los!

Mas o semblante de Kanon era reticente.

- Preciso de um tempo antes disso. Desculpe…

- Kanon…

Mas o gêmeo saiu apressadamente da cozinha.

**000**

Na sala de estar, os três visitantes fitavam Saga com preocupação e carinho.

- Desculpe-me por não avisar sobre a vinda dos rapazes, Saga, mas achei que trazê-los seria a coisa mais acertada a se fazer - A japonesa entoou gentilmente, em um tom de desculpas - Eles estavam muito ansiosos em Atenas.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem ficar sozinho nesta casa, Saga? - A voz grave de Aioros Palaiopoulos soou pelo recinto - Sabe, a Saori tem razão. Não faz bem passar por um momento desses isolado. Você mal teve tempo pra digerir a perda, não parava de trabalhar…

- Só queremos que saiba que seus amigos também estão aqui, é isso - Interrompeu o mais novo dos Palaiopoulos, Aiolia. Era extremamente parecido com o primogênito, mas sua pouca paciência acabava por diferenciá-lo bastante do irmão.

Saga não resistiu a abrir um belo sorriso. Era realmente afortunado por ter uma noiva e amigos tão prestativos em um momento tão crítico de sua vida. E também tinha…

- Eu… - Abriu a boca, mas sentiu a nuca formigar incomodamente, como se estivesse sendo observado.

- Saga?

- Eu vou buscar mais um pouco de suco na cozinha - Saga se levantou apressadamente - Não se incomodem, fiquem aqui por favor - Acrescentou ao perceber Saori fazer menção de se levantar - Não demoro…

Fechou a porta da sala de estar atrás de si, saindo para o corredor escuro.

- Você ia contar.

Saga suspirou, virando-se para o breu à sua frente. Podia ver um vulto indistinto ali.

- Certo, eu pensei em contar - Confessou o mais velho - Eles são as pessoas que mais amo, Kanon, elas _merecem_ saber.

Silêncio.

- Você é meu irmão! - Saga se impacientou - Precisa sair das sombras, parar de se esconder como se ninguém quisesse olhar pra você! Eles me amam, permita que eles o amem também!

- … _Também_…?

- Sim, Kanon… - A expressão de Saga se suavizou - Não tema. Eu o amo, meu irmão.

Sobressaltou-se ao perceber a porta da sala de estar se abrir.

- Saga? - Indagou Aioros - Que faz parado aí? Estava falando com alguém?

Saga respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem.

- Sim, eu estava! Queria que soubessem… eu ia contar a vocês. Eu não estou sozinho nesta casa. É extraordinário, na verdade…

- É o caseiro? - Aiolia tentou enxergar algo no fim do corredor escuro.

- Não… vocês não vão acreditar! Eu tenho um _irmão gêmeo_!

Os três se entreolharam parecendo bastante surpresos.

- Saga… - O tom de Saori era cauteloso, como se o chamasse à razão - Isso… isso não é possível, você sabe… sei que você se sente sozinho agora que não tem mais familiares vivos, mas…

- Eu também não acreditava, Saori, mas é verdade! - O tom de Saga beirava a euforia - Ele era mantido preso aqui… a história é terrível, mas agora acabou tudo… vocês vão gostar dele! Kanon! Venha cá, quero que conheça minha noiva e meus amigos!

Acendeu a luz, iluminando o corredor escuro.

- Ali está ele!

- Saga…

- O quê?

A voz de Saori, naquele momento, estava decididamente preocupada.

- Aquilo é… o seu reflexo.

Saga se voltou para o fim do corredor, deparando-se com o vulto a quem estivera falando momentos antes… e que apresentava a mesmíssima expressão surpresa que ele.

- Aquilo é… só um espelho.

**000**

O jantar foi silencioso.

Por mais que Aioros tivesse tentado desanuviar a tensão propagandeando seu talento em fazer uma _pizza_ caseira, estava claro que o clima pesava naquela cozinha.

Saga imaginava que seus amigos e sua noiva estavam começando a se preocupar com sua sanidade mental. Era visível pelos olhares que volta e meia eram dirigidos a ele. Mas que droga! Por que Kanon havia se esgueirado pra fora daquele corredor bem na hora?

Será que Kanon estava mesmo naquele corredor? Mas Saga pôde ouvi-lo perfeitamente…

(Por sinal, quantos espelhos naquela casa! Considerando que seu pai os detestava…)

Não, não estava ficando louco. Kanon _existia_, não existia?

Poderia levá-los até o pequeno _cemitério maldito_ dos Dmitris na propriedade. Talvez aquilo pudesse convencê-los. No entanto… aquele evento lhe mostrou que precisaria da aprovação de Kanon. Somente a aparição total do gêmeo poderia de fato mostrar a eles que não havia enlouquecido.

_Por que foge, Kanon? Por que esse receio todo?_

**000**

- Você me traiu.

A voz de Kanon transparecia mágoa.

Saga se sentou na cama, suspirando.

- Desculpe. Mas Kanon… ainda não entendo o seu medo! Você parecia tão bem ontem na cidade… interagiu com o garçom, com os vendedores…

- … É diferente.

- Sim, é diferente. Saori, Aioros e Aiolia são muito mais confiáveis do que meros estranhos.

- Eles vão mesmo dormir aqui? Na _nossa_ casa?

Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, eles realmente ficaram preocupados… sabe, agora eles pensam que enlouqueci e ando falando com meu reflexo no espelho, imagine você…

O tom ligeiramente irônico fez o mais novo encolher os ombros, acusando o golpe velado.

- Certo, certo, minha culpa. Mas você vai dormir comigo, não vai?

- E não estou aqui? - Saga sorriu de leve. Era impressão dele ou Kanon estava agindo quase como uma criança birrenta - É esse o problema?

- Pensei que a sua noiva quisesse passar a noite com você… - Resmungou Kanon de má vontade.

- Não tem clima pra isso…

- Ah.

Saga se deitou e Kanon fez o mesmo.

- Kanon… você tem medo de que eu o deixe sozinho?

Silêncio.

- Eu nunca vou deixar você sozinho, meu irmão. Minha noiva e meus amigos nunca vão substituir você. Agora que eu o encontrei, não vou abandoná-lo mais…

- Eu sei.

- Pois não parece - Saga apagou o abajur de seu lado da cama, sendo imitado por Kanon - Já disse que a fiação elétrica desta casa me preocupa? Precisamos fazer uma bela reforma aqui.

- Disse, sim…

Saga sorriu, ainda que no escuro.

- Sempre estarei aqui por você. Boa noite, meu irmão…

- Boa noite, _meu_ irmão…

**000**

Saori estava preocupada e o banho não a havia ajudado a relaxar.

Aquele comportamento estranho de Saga… esperava encontrar o noivo abatido, de fato. Mas o que encontrara havia sido um homem até… _eufórico_. Como alguém que estivesse imerso em uma história paralela.

E aquela história de _irmão gêmeo_? Saga parecia acreditar piamente, estava até conversando sozinho no corredor! Não tinha conseguido entender a conversa em um tom baixo, mas se Saga estava chegando àquele ponto…

Revirou-se na cama, encolhendo-se no escuro. Queria fazer companhia a Saga, aninhá-lo. Obviamente não havia ambiente para sexo, mas queria transmitir segurança a ele. Saga, porém, quis dormir sozinho. Não achava que ele fosse ficar bem no quarto que outrora pertencera ao falecido pai, mas precisou acatar a decisão.

Havia conversado brevemente com Aioros e Aiolia antes de se recolher, quando Saga já havia se fechado em seus aposentos. Concordavam que precisavam observá-lo mais de perto e, na pior das hipóteses, convencê-lo a tirar algumas férias longe da Grécia. Dubai, quem sabe? Compras, praia, cultura e movimento para que ele não tivesse a oportunidade de olhar para dentro e externar o que não existia.

Não queriam tolher o direito de Saga ao luto pela perda de seu pai; mas não poderiam deixar que a dor tomasse dimensões fora de controle e lhe tirasse a sanidade. Saga tinha o péssimo hábito de sofrer em silêncio, e era difícil conhecer as reais dimensões do que se passava em sua cabeça e em sua alma.

Estava naquele limbo entre a vigília e o sono quando pensou ter ouvido a porta se abrir.

_Saga…? É mesmo, ele tem a chave…_

Sentiu uma mão deslizar por seus cabelos castanhos com calma. Suspirou. Seu noivo sempre fora bastante carinhoso em seus momentos de intimidade.

Virou-se na cama, sorrindo para ele na penumbra. Não podia ver o rosto de seu noivo, mas pôde imaginar o sorriso gentil que este sempre endereçava a ela quando estavam sós.

A mão máscula deslizou com calma pelo rosto delicado. Saori notou o toque ligeiramente áspero. Devia ter trabalhado um pouco na casa antes de sua chegada. Pobrezinho, não era muito afeito aos trabalhos braçais… devia estar bem cansado.

- Quer que eu cuide de você, hoje? - Indagou suave, alisando a mão em seu rosto - Não precisamos fazer, se não quiser. Só quero que você se sinta bem...

- _Tão macia…_

O sussurro a fez sorrir. As mãos dele deslizavam agora pelo pescoço, colo, ombros, como se estivesse reconhecendo o corpo delicado da japonesa. Saori não conseguiu conter um arrepio ante aquela exploração algo cuidadosa. Fechou os olhos, entregando-se sem reservas às ações do outro.

- Saga…

Sentiu-o se sobrepôr a ela na cama, postando-se entre suas pernas, e deslizou as mãos incontidamente pelas costas largas, adentrando a camisa do pijama aparentemente novo. Sua mente se nublava aos poucos com aquela atmosfera, com aquele perfume que tanto amava. Estava ficando excitada.

- Meu Saga...

Aquelas mãos envolvendo o seu pescoço a fizeram estremecer. Cravou os dedos delicados nas costas firmes, sentindo algumas marcas e cicatrizes sobressaindo. Não se lembrava delas.

- Machucou-se, amor…?

Sentiu o aperto em sua garganta e ofegou, surpresa. Não costumavam usar esse tipo de método na cama e, para ser franca, sentia-se desconfortável com aquilo. Tentou avisar ao noivo que estava passando dos limites, mas sua voz não saía. Estava forte demais…

- S-Sa… Sa…

Passou a tentar se debater, sem forças para vencer a resistência do corpo mais forte sobre si.

_Por quê…?_

Uma lágrima escorreu solitária pelo rosto de Saori Kido enquanto sentiu o outro aproximar a boca de sua orelha, o hálito quente em seu rosto.

- _Meu_ Saga.

Escuridão.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Capítulo 3 postado! Nem dá pra pedir desculpas. Parece que ainda não aprendi que não posso prometer prazos que sempre dá caquinha… u.u'' E tive uma apresentação oral num congresso (fora a questão da viagem em si) e… nossa, tava bem atribulada.

Enfim, já que o prazo foi pro Beleléu, ao menos vou terminar a fic. Questão de honra x.x Até porque a história tá toda pronta e esquematizada, o foda é "botar no papel e encher a linguiça" pra dar liga…

Sobre este capítulo, acho que ficou meio meloso. Espero não ter exagerado no "amor fraternal", mas enfim… o Saga "bonzinho" me passa essa ideia bondosa, mas melancólica. Além disso, a parte da culpa (que o persegue a série inteira) pôde ser vagamente trabalhada aqui também, especialmente por meio do sonho.

Quanto ao Kanon… o que ele sente por Saga? Isso será trabalhado mais à frente, mas já dá pra perceber (espero) um sentimento de posse em relação ao irmão. Quase como se Kanon tivesse "direito" a ele depois de tanto sofrimento, de tanta solidão. Não deixa de ser (inconscientemente) uma forma de culpar Saga por sua situação, embora de uma forma bem diferente do que faz com Aspros e Yohma, até porque Kanon está ciente de que Saga não sabia de nada e não tem culpa naquela história.

De qualquer forma, Saga lhe foi "negado" por toda a vida como um modelo de quem merecia viver, como alguém melhor que ele; mas, por mais que o natural fosse odiá-lo, Saga foi o único em sua vida a não tratá-lo como indesejável, o que tem um impacto profundo na forma como Kanon vê o irmão. Gratidão, talvez? Mas de uma forma bem mais doentia, além do medo de perdê-lo. Existem outras nuances mais à frente que não posso falar no momento, mas serão determinantes pro desfecho da história.

(Sim, eu sou doida x.x)

Minha intenção inicial (confesso) era fazer algo beirando o _twincest_ devido a essa obsessão que Kanon começa a demonstrar pelo irmão. Acho que não mencionei que fui muito ligeiramente inspirada (ok, a fic não tem muito a ver, mas veio de um pensamento) no conto "A queda da casa de Usher", do Edgar Allan Poe, e nossa, eu sempre vi um tom incestuoso ali XD Enfim, acabei abandonando a ideia de escrever _twincest_ pra este evento _because of reasons_, mas não descarto a possibilidade de um dia escrever uma fic "alternativa" desta fic com tal viés, porque me deu vontade mesmo. Mas não, ESTA aqui não é _twincest_. Quero dizer, pelo menos oficialmente, já que… cada um vê o que quer, né? 9.9 [apanha]

E temos mais personagens na roda! E não, não pretendo fazer _bashing_ à Saori aqui. Ela não é nenhuma megera interesseira, nenhuma menina mimada... XD Tentei pegar o viés mais "Atena" que ela amadurece ao longo da série, o tom mais gentil e compassivo. Claro, guardadas as devidas proporções em se tratando de um UA…

… Ih, será que a Saori morreu? Hum...

Quanto a Aioros e Aiolia, ainda terão uma participação importante logo mais à frente.

Tinha uma outra coisa que eu queria comentar sobre uma possibilidade que surge neste capítulo, mas acho melhor deixar pra depois...

Respondendo aos comentários:

**000**

**Scorpio no Selene - **Fiota! n.n Bom, sobre as identidades, a coisa ficou um pouco mais óbvia agora, né? x.x Quanto à casa, o intuito era conhecer a propriedade, mesmo… Saga acabou capotando de cansado, mesmo XD

Hum, sobre a Saori… bom, como eu disse, não é meu intuito deixá-la naquele papel habitual (nos UAs) de "noiva chata e mimada do protagonista, que só a tolera por pena". No caso, Saga preferia ficar sozinho apenas porque queria sofrer em silêncio, sem preocupar ninguém. As boas intenções da Saori são genuínas neste caso XD (Se bem que acho que isso só foi melhor esclarecido neste capítulo -q).

Não acho que o Saga tenha lidado com calma naquele momento… talvez eu é que não tenha transmitido a ideia direito, mas na minha visão ele estava em choque (sabe quando a pessoa está tão chocada que não consegue nem gritar?), mesmo x.x

Sobre o Kanon… bom, não se deve descartar que ele sofreu bastante a vida toda pra ser equilibrado como aparentou ser, mas posso adiantar (o que já ficou mais claro neste capítulo e com as notas finais) que ele não odeia o Saga. O que não quer dizer que não vá acontecer alguma coisa a ele, claro… =X Enfim, espero que curta a continuação n.n _Kissus_!

**Darkest Ikarus - **Ih, relaxa, Ikarus-sama… como atualizei em datas próximas acabou embolando, mesmo. Infelizmente creio que isso não vá se repetir, mas ok… x.x'' Sobre o Saga, é bem verdade, quem marcou mesmo foi o lado noiado XD O Saga "bom" até foi um tanto idealizado demais e acabei me focando nas nuances que ele mais deixava aflorar durante a série: melancolia, culpa e a tendência a sufocar o próprio sofrimento. Enfim, que bom que não o achou muito OOC XD

Sim, você captou… 9.9 Em parte, usei os gêmeos pra essa fic também pela possibilidade de usar os outros cavaleiros de Gêmeos na festa XD [apanha]

Quanto ao Kanon… bom, "bonzinho" ele não é, mesmo. Mas… sobre suas viagens na maionese, não digo mais nada. Apenas continue viajando… 9.9 Espero que curta a continuação, _kissus_!

**Aredhel - **Facada? Ih… será que o Saga deveria impedir o Kanon de passar tanto tempo na cozinha? 9.9 Bom, como já disse, Kanon não o odeia. Mas, por outro lado… digamos que o Saga não vá sair incólume desse encontro com o "gêmeo renegado". Espero que curta a continuação, _kissus_!

**RavenclawWitch - **Oiê! *-* Huahuahua, curtiu, né? Por que será? 9.9 [apanha] Ain, fico feliz que tenha gostado do Saga! Espero não ter desandado o tom neste cap x.x Quanto à maldição… pois é… é difícil fugir dessas coisas =X Espero que goste da continuação, _kissus_!

**Krika Haruno - **E eu dez dias depois do comentário, huahuahua XD [apanha] De boa, sei bem como é. Nem li as fics ainda… depois do rolo do congresso tô aproveitando a mínima "folga" e tentando terminar as fics que devo primeiro x.x'' Enfim, _take your time_ n.n

Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos gêmeos! *-* E… infelizmente não posso garantir um final feliz =/ Mas, pensando por um lado… ok, melhor não comentar nada ainda =X _Kissus_, espero que continue curtindo n.n

**Human Being - **Olha a responsa em escrever com os gemos! Olha… espero não ter feito caquinha neste cap x.x Mas fico lisonjeada que tenha gostado (pelo menos do começo -q), claro! *-* E torço pra que continue gostando x.x _Kissus_!

**000**

Bom, é isso, galera! Mil desculpas pela demora e espero voltar a atualizá-la amanhã. Realmente espero x.x

_Kissus_ e até o próximo capítulo!

**Lune Kuruta (15/11/2013)**


	5. Entre Irmãos

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

O sobrenome "Dmitris" para os gêmeos foi dado pela **Maia Sorovar**, créditos a ela.

Nunca vi ninguém usar o sobrenome "Palaiopoulos" para Aioros e Aiolia. Foi opção minha, mesmo.

**Sinopse:** Universo Alternativo. Toda família tem um segredo escondido dentro do armário, sob o porão ou em uma propriedade afastada, não? Mas em algum momento o sangue haveria de transbordar... (fic em resposta ao **Desafio Halloween** do grupo "**Saint Seiya Ficwriters**" - Facebook).

**AVISO:** Esta fic contém violência (um tanto gráfica) e assassinato.

* * *

**KATARAMÉNOS**

**000**

**CAPÍTULO 4 - ENTRE IRMÃOS**

- Saori está demorando…

- É verdade. Ela sempre acorda cedo…

Saga, distraído com uma maçã, nada comentou. Estava mergulhado demais em seus próprios pensamentos para pensar no atraso de sua noiva.

Ao despertar, não encontrara Kanon a seu lado. Não estava no banheiro e tampouco havia descido à cozinha para tomar café - esperança tola, sabia. Talvez tivesse novamente se escondido em algum canto da mansão para não ser encontrado pelos visitantes. Como era arredio!

O clima na cozinha estava pesado. Os irmãos Palaiopoulos falavam pouco e de vez em quando ainda lançavam olhares preocupados ao herdeiro dos Dmitris como se estivessem preocupados com a sanidade do amigo. Saga sabia que a cena do dia anterior havia sido deveras estranha, mas logo eles iriam conhecer a verdade. Bom… ao menos assim esperava.

A porta da cozinha se abriu.

- Saori? - A voz de Aioros soou bastante surpresa e Saga ergueu o olhar para a recém-chegada.

A jovem estava com uma aparência péssima. Pálida, com olheiras sob os olhos, ajeitava nervosamente a gola alta de sua blusa.

- S-Saga… - A voz rouca e receosa.

- Saori…? - Saga se ergueu para recepcioná-la com um beijo, mas a japonesa se encolheu - O que houve? Não dormiu bem?

- Eu acho que vou tomar café no hotel…

- Mas eu não estou entendendo… o que aconteceu?

Saori fitou por um momento a expressão genuinamente confusa do noivo.

- Você não se lembra de ontem à noite? No meu quarto?

- Eu? - Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso - Eu não fui até lá, Sa… eu disse que não estava em condições de…

- Sim, entendi…

Saori o observou por mais um momento e as feições algo temerosas tomaram um tom de preocupação. Forçou um sorriso.

- Deve ter sido apenas um sonho, nada com que se preocupar. De toda forma, não estou com fome… tomarei apenas um chá.

Saga percebeu o sinal de alerta se acender em sua cabeça ao perceber a noiva mais distante do que nunca. O ambiente na cozinha ficou decididamente estranho após a chegada da japonesa, que se mantinha apática e calada.

E aquela pergunta de Saori sobre a noite anterior? Do que ela estava falando, afinal?

- Saori… - Viu a noiva olhá-lo por um momento e tornar a baixar os olhos - Querida, por que me perguntou sobre a noite passada? O que houve?

- Não se preocupe, amor, só um sonho sem importância. Termine seu chá…

- Não - Saga se impacientou - Sa, você está muito estranha hoje de manhã, dormiu mal, eu realmente quero saber o que está acontecendo com você! - Suavizou o tom - Da mesma forma como se preocupa com o que sinto, também me preocupo com o que você sente. Você está calada, distante, com o ar cansado… por que não confia em mim?

Os irmãos Palaiopoulos apenas acompanhavam a conversa em silêncio, preferindo não interromper o casal. Saori sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora. _Por favor_ - Salientou ao perceber Saga tornar a abrir a boca - Mais tarde poderemos conversar, mas por enquanto vamos apenas tomar o café. Está tudo bem…

Não, Saga sabia que não estava. Mesmo o sorriso de Saori estava vago e mal conseguia ocultar um semblante de preocupação e até… medo. E era claro que o foco daqueles sentimentos era ele próprio. Além disso, deveria ser algo realmente sério para que Saori cogitasse retornar ao hotel. O que teria acontecido para…?

A resposta piscava insistentemente em sua cabeça, mas Saga se recusava a acreditar nela.

**000**

- Onde esteve o dia todo?

Saga havia passado o dia com Aioros e Aiolia planejando a reforma na mansão, mas não conseguira se concentrar em momento algum. Por um lado, Saori estava tão quieta que praticamente não se fazia notar enquanto analisavam a planta da casa; não havia fornecido sequer uma dica decorativa a menos que fosse solicitada.

Por outro lado, o assunto trazia uma certa aversão a Saga. Por mais que estivesse planejando aquela reforma, no fundo se perguntava se realmente gostaria de viver ali, ou mesmo de deixar aquela construção em pé. A história daquela casa era pesada demais, fazia-lhe mal demais, e vez ou outra se questionava se não seria melhor simplesmente colocar um fim àquele _presídio_.

Obviamente, essas reflexões traziam à tona também sua vontade cada vez mais crescente de conversar com Kanon. Não o havia visto desde a noite anterior, e sua suspeita com relação ao ocorrido com Saori o afligia. Era óbvio demais; se não havia sido ele a estar no quarto dela, só poderia ser…

Anoitecia quando adentrou o quarto para tomar um banho e jantar, e se surpreendeu ao encontrar o irmão deitado tranquilamente na cama, de banho tomado, lendo um livro qualquer.

- Sabe que não quero aparecer pra eles ainda - Kanon respondeu, dando de ombros - Apenas me mantive fora de vista.

- Kanon, preciso saber o que fez na noite passada - O semblante de Saga era sério.

- Eu? Dormi, o que mais seria?

- Você foi ao quarto de Saori - Não havia sido uma pergunta - O que foi fazer lá? O que você _fez_, Kanon?

Kanon o fitou por um momento como se medisse as palavras.

- Eu só quis vê-la de perto - Respondeu por fim, displicente - Não fiz nada de mais… ela me confundiu com você, não falei nada… quando ela _dormiu_ eu fui embora, ora!

- Ela estava cheia de olheiras, não dormiu bem. Ela estava muito estranha comigo hoje. O que você fez a ela?

Kanon fechou a cara, parecendo ofendido.

- Ah, é esse o problema: eu não fiz _nada_! Talvez ela esteja achando que você não a deseja mais…

Saga o fitou por um momento, o punho fechado em irritação. Kanon falava até com um certo deboche, e parecia que não conseguiria arrancar mais nada dele. Se Saori falasse abertamente…

Kanon percebeu a linguagem corporal do mais velho e bufou, partindo ao ataque.

- Sabia. Sabia que isso ia acontecer! Agora _eu_ tenho culpa pelo mau humor da sua noiva! Diga-me, meu irmão, você está arrependido de me encontrar agora? Sua vida parece tão mais _fácil_, tão mais tranquila com ela e seus "irmãos"...

Saga foi surpreendido pelo tom agressivo do gêmeo e acabou baixando a guarda, suavizando o tom.

- Não… você entendeu tudo errado, Kanon… quero que você _faça parte_ da minha vida! Você é que se recusa, se esconde, ataca… Kanon, você já é um homem adulto e deve saber que na nossa vida sempre lidamos com várias pessoas, faz parte da convivência em sociedade!

- Ah, _desculpa_ se não sei o que isso significa! - Kanon alteou a voz, amargo.

- Você não sabe agora, mas… é _esta_ a questão!… eu quero ensiná-lo! - Saga levou a mão aos cabelos, exasperado - Minha vida era, sim, mais fácil. Eu não conhecia essa maldição terrível… como dizem, a ignorância é uma bênção. Mas é uma bênção falsa! Agora que encontrei você, que sei que tenho um irmão… não posso mais voltar à vida de antes porque me faltará você! Entende?

Kanon suspirou, depositando o livro sobre o criado-mudo.

- Edgar Allan Poe?

- Gosto dele - Kanon deu de ombros. Parecia menos agressivo no momento - Certo, vamos esquecer isso no momento, ok?

- E Saori?

- Vai ficar mais preocupado com as _frescuras_ da sua noiva e voltar a me acusar?

Saga suspirou com impaciência. Não estava conseguindo discutir com Kanon. O irmão havia construído uma verdadeira _barreira vitimista_ ao seu redor e estava disposto a jogar na cara o tempo todo o fato de ser o "irmão indesejado". Contudo, por todos os traumas que ele deveria carregar consigo, Saga achou prudente não forçar demais tentando esmiuçar aquela tática dispersiva do outro. Talvez falasse com Saori. Talvez tornasse àquele assunto depois. Talvez pudessem esclarecer tudo quando Kanon e Saori fossem enfim - oficialmente - apresentados...

- Tudo bem. Deixemos esta conversa pra depois.

Kanon abriu um sorriso.

- Quero jantar com você.

- Oh… Kanon, é que… - Saga hesitou por um momento, mas o irmão deveria saber de uma forma ou de outra - Bom, estávamos pensando em jantar fora. No mesmo restaurante a que levei você, lembra?

Kanon fechou novamente o semblante. Saga não conseguia deixar de se admirar com a forma como o gêmeo conseguia alterar sua expressão em milésimos de segundo, e se perguntava se seria capaz de fazê-lo com tal intensidade. Talvez sua educação rígida o tenha feito assimilar uma _máscara social_ que o impedisse de ser tão transparente quanto Kanon. De qualquer forma, estava começando a aprender a lidar com os altos e baixos de humor de seu irmão.

- Ah, sim, vá comer com eles… sua _primeira família_...

- Kanon… - Saga não conteve um tom de aviso - Já falamos sobre isso. Por que não vai conosco?

- Eu queria fazer um jantar especial pra nós. Só pra nós. Você já comeu com eles ontem…! Desde que eles chegaram não pudemos fazer nada juntos!

- Não foi por falta de vontade minha, você sabe…

- Por favor! Só hoje! Amanhã eu… eu prometo que vamos fazer algo juntos. Os _cinco_.

Saga finalmente sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Eu fico…

Saga adentrou o banheiro e não pôde ver o sorriso triunfante no rosto do outro.

- Tome um bom banho, _irmãozinho_. Enquanto isso... o que será que nossos hóspedes estão aprontando?

Deixou o quarto, furtivo como uma sombra.

**000**

- … e foi isso.

Os irmãos Palaiopoulos se entreolharam, atônitos.

- O Saga tentou _estrangular_ você? - Aiolia estava chocado - Céus!

- O que me preocupa é que nem ele parece ter consciência disso… - Saori alisou o pescoço claro, que ainda conservava leves marcas de dedos - Ele realmente parecia não se lembrar de nada hoje de manhã.

Saori havia aproveitado que Saga subira para se banhar e pôde enfim conversar sobre seus receios com Aioros e Aiolia. Aioros lançou o olhar para fora da varanda, fitando o jardim malcuidado que escurecia a cada minuto.

- Acho que deu pra entender o seu ponto, Saori. Acha que ele está emocionalmente desequilibrado, é isso?

- Ora, mas isso não é segredo! - Aiolia deu um pequeno soco no banco - E aquela história de "irmão gêmeo"? E ele conversando sozinho no corredor ontem, confundindo o próprio reflexo? Saga não está _nada_ bem!

- Acho que esta casa é que não faz bem a ele - Tornou Aioros - Viu o jeito que ele estava hoje quando falávamos da reforma? E este lugar… não sei, me passa uma coisa ruim. Saber que este foi o último lugar que o senhor Aspros visitou antes de morrer deve ser meio angustiante… e esta casa tem muitos espelhos. Nossa, e Saga sempre disse que o senhor Aspros os detestava! Com tanto espelho ao redor, talvez Saga tenha criado a fantasia de um irmão gêmeo… sabem, de um familiar a que se agarrar pra não se sentir sozinho no mundo.

- Isso é tão triste… - Aiolia baixou o olhar verde por um momento. O irmão mais velho o abraçou pelo ombro, gentil.

- É, sim, e é por isso que precisamos lembrá-lo de que somos a família dele. Não de sangue, mas de alma. Saga precisa de nós.

- Será que Saga teve uma crise de sonambulismo? - Cogitou Saori - Ele estava tão estranho… nem parecia ele… mas é tudo tão confuso na minha cabeça…! - Agarrou a raiz dos próprios cabelos, tentando se concentrar - Não sei mais… as mãos pareciam mais ásperas… ele estava diferente… mas não sei se isso é uma lembrança real ou um sonho… eu apaguei, nem sei quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente. Quando voltei a mim ainda era noite, mas não consegui mais dormir. A única evidência que tenho do que houve são essas marcas e a dor que ainda continuou um tempo… ele apertou com muita força…

A jovem estremeceu.

- Sa… se quiser dormir no hotel… - Aioros a fitava preocupado.

- Não… eu não quero sair daqui - Apesar da voz baixa, Saori estava decidida - Não quero abandoná-lo numa hora dessas, ele precisa de mim. Ele está com a impressão de que me afastei… e é verdade, ainda sinto algum receio. Mas isso não fará bem a ele neste momento. E como você disse… ele precisa da gente agora, mais do que nunca. Sei que não era _ele_ ali e que ele jamais quereria me fazer algum mal...

- Como achar melhor - Aquiesceu Aioros - De qualquer forma, Aiolia e eu estaremos no quarto ao lado e tentaremos ficar atentos. Melhor observarmos melhor as atitudes de Saga no jantar. Talvez… ele precise de ajuda mais especializada…

- Você quer dizer… - Aiolia engoliu em seco - Interná-lo?

- Não necessariamente, Olia - Tornou o mais velho - Mas precisamos ter uma conversa franca com ele. Muito provavelmente tirá-lo daqui. Vamos entrar, Saga já deve estar quase descendo…

Enquanto se levantavam, os três não perceberam um vulto que se afastava ligeiro - e muito irritado.

**000**

- _Você não vai?!_ Saga!

- Desculpe, Aiolia… - Pontuou Saga, já habituado às pequenas explosões do mais jovem dos Palaiopoulos - Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Mas vocês podem ir sem mim… aliás, faço questão! Vocês precisam conhecer o restaurante que lhes indiquei, é perfeito!

- Saga… - O tom de Saori transbordava preocupação - Se você não se sente bem, é claro que não vamos a lugar algum!

- Isso, vamos ter mais uma "noite de pizza do Olos"! - O sagitariano tentou convencer o amigo, sem sucesso.

- Por favor, vão. É um pedido meu. Vou comer um sanduíche aqui mesmo, não vou conseguir comer muita coisa…

Os três se entreolharam por um momento.

- Como desejar - Concedeu Aioros por fim - Iremos só os três. Mas voltaremos o mais breve possível, certo?

Saori se despediu com um selinho e os três deixaram a casa. No jardim, Aiolia interpelou o irmão:

- Olos! Não foi você que disse que ele precisava da gente?! Como pode querer deixá-lo sozinho aqui?

Mas Aioros tinha o semblante grave.

- Precisávamos sair daqui pra que ele não nos escutasse… e o sinal do celular é péssimo aqui. A gente janta o mais rápido possível e volta, mas não é essa a questão.

- E qual seria? - Aiolia parecia confuso.

- Vamos ligar pro Milo.

- Pro… Milo?

- Exatamente. Com urgência.

Aiolia e Saori o fitaram em sinal de muda - e preocupada - compreensão.

**000**

- Ah, finalmente um pouco de liberdade!

Kanon sorria de orelha a orelha, servindo o jantar ao irmão mais velho.

- O que é isso?

- Sopa negra - Informou Kanon - Bom… esse tipo de prato eu já comia com mais frequência, mas gosto dele. É um prato espartano, sabia? Pra guerreiros e tudo o mais. Leva carne e sangue de porco.

Saga, que havia acabado de levar uma colherada à boca, engasgou-se.

- S-sangue?

- Ora vamos, Saga! Não vai me fazer essa desfeita por conta de uma frescura dessas, vai? - Kanon comia com a expressão prazerosa - Esta sopa é especial. Foi feita pra você, Saga. É um prato só nosso, um ritual só nosso. Por isso queria comê-lo só com você.

Saga o olhou por um momento. Kanon às vezes tinha umas ideias estranhas.

- "Ritual", você diz?

- Sim. Eu sinto que esse sangue me dá mais força pra recomeçar ao seu lado. Essa sopa é que me trazia vitalidade quando eu levava as piores surras, e comê-la com você me dá um alento maior. E não somos irmãos de sangue? Não compartilhamos do mesmo sangue? Então! Compartilhemos deste, também! Um ritual de sangue entre irmãos!

- … Kanon, não é bem assim...

- _Além disso_ - O irmão o interrompeu - Como eu já disse, a de hoje é especial. Foi feita por um homem livre. Livre graças a você. Você _merece_ tomar esta sopa, Saga…

Um arrepio estranho percorreu o corpo de Saga ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Seu gêmeo realmente fazia analogias _muito_ estranhas e aquela história de sangue o perturbava. Ante o olhar do irmão, porém, acabou por se render e provar mais da iguaria - afinal, não era nenhuma invenção insana de Kanon, já que já ouvira falar naquele prato. E até que não era ruim.

- Posso me acostumar - Saga tentou contemporizar - O sentimento que você colocou nessa sopa parece me fortalecer…

O sorriso de Kanon se alargou.

**000**

Eram duas da manhã e Saga não conseguia dormir.

Estava inquieto. Por mais que tivesse desistido de conversar com Kanon sobre Saori, parecia determinado a não dormir até que ele parecesse plenamente adormecido. Queria tirar a história a limpo, atento a qualquer movimento na cama, e parecia sentir que o irmão estava igualmente agitado com alguma coisa.

Kanon havia se mexido um tanto, mas parecia finalmente ter adormecido de vez. Saga, no entanto, parecia ter perdido definitivamente o sono…

Com muito cuidado, levantou-se da cama, cuidando para não despertar o gêmeo. A jarra de água que seu irmão sempre deixava no criado-mudo estava intacta, mas Saga quis descer à cozinha de qualquer forma para espairecer. Talvez tomar um suco…

Somente ao abrir a geladeira havia se dado conta de que nunca havia bisbilhotado seu teor. Kanon guardara as compras e também sempre fora o responsável pela maioria das refeições, sendo que as outras haviam sido de responsabilidade de Aioros.

Por sinal, lembrava-se da queixa do amigo de que não conseguira abrir a porta do _freezer_ e por isso acabara recorrendo à pouca carne nova no refrigerador que Saga havia comprado com o irmão ("Tem muita carne no _freezer_, podemos levar pouca pra colocar na geladeira porque nem vai caber", dissera). Talvez fosse o momento de descongelar a geladeira, que parecia ser de um modelo mais antigo.

Forçou um pouco a porta do _freezer_, que parecia emperrada. Levou alguns instantes e um certo jeito - que talvez só seu irmão conhecesse - para finalmente conseguir abrir o compartimento. Havia sacos e mais sacos de carne moída congelada. Talvez fosse hábito estocá-la em grande quantidade, já que provavelmente as compras fossem raras antes da morte de seu pai. Mas não se perderia? Podia sentir um cheiro estranho, desagradável, vindo dali. Talvez fosse o caso de alertar o seu irmão e descartar aquela carne toda - lamentável pelo desperdício, mas uma questão de saúde.

Foi retirando os pesados sacos de carne para analisar melhor as condições de seu conteúdo. Céus, quanta carne! Parecia que tinham moído um boi inteiro! Também pôde ver vários frascos com um sangue escuro e congelado. Sangue de porco para a sopa, talvez? Chegou a se aliviar por Aioros não ter visto aquilo - o amigo tinha certo pavor de sangue.

Sua mão esbarrou em algo diferente, maior e bem mais rígido, no fundo do freezer.

_Mas o quê…?_

Afastou alguns sacos e frascos para poder visualizar o objeto.

O grito de Saga Dmitris ecoou pela mansão inteira.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Capítulo 4 finalmente _on_! Era pra eu ter postado ontem, tava até pronto, mas não deu x.x E parece chatinho… mas era necessário, creio x.x Eu diria que é uma transição pro _clímax_, mais ou menos.

Não tenho muito a dizer aqui. Nem criei uma nota explicativa sobre a sopa negra porque a explicação tá na própria fic (de acordo com a Wiki), mesmo =P Eu acho que não me animaria a comer esse troço, não x.x''

A Saori sobreviveu (ha! XD). Havia ficado inconsciente durante a tentativa de estrangulamento, mas não morreu. E agora os três estão definitivamente preocupados com a sanidade do nosso querido Saguinha… a ponto de chamar o Milo! Nossa, por que vão ligar pro nosso querido aracnídeo? Parece que a coisa ficou séria agora! XD [apanha]

Por outro lado, Kanon ligou as "anteninhas" e está atento ao que os "invasores" planejam. Será que ele vai fazer algo a respeito? 9.9

E eu acho super previsível entender o que houve na última cena, então nem comento...

A gente tá na reta final, na verdade. O próximo capítulo vai ser bastante esclarecedor (pelo menos assim espero x.x), especialmente com relação aos sentimentos e pensamentos do Kanon e à forma como ele vem agindo. Calculo que além do próximo capítulo haverá somente um epílogo. Logo vão se livrar de mim, prometo =P

_Reviews_:

**000**

**Aredhel Atreides - **É, agora o Kanon tá colocando as manguinhas de fora XD Deu dó, né? A Saori toda crente que o noivo dela tinha aparecido pra uma "visitinha noturna" e quase bate as botas! x.x

_Well_, sobre a sanidade do Saga e a existência (ou não) do Kanon, capítulo que vem falo com mais liberdade a esse respeito n.n _Kissus_, espero que continue curtindo n.n

**Darkest Ikarus - **Fic foda, olha quem fala… u.u Mas que bom que gostou! *-* HUAHUAHUAHUA, tava com receio de um yaoizinho velado, Ikarus-sama? XD Relaxa, fiz isso não =P Relação obcecada, doentia mas puramente fraternal… [carinha de anjo] A menos que queira enxergar de outra forma 9.9 [apanha]

Sério que cê curtiu a frase final? o.o Uia! n.n Bom, não teve pervice, mas se a cena ficou boa então tá valendo, né? =P Espero que continue curtindo a fic n.n _Kissus_!

**Krika Haruno - **Oi, Krika-sama! n.n Ain, que bom que tá gostando! *-* Bom, sua pergunta foi respondida aqui… a Saori tá viva, ao menos por enquanto =P Quanto ao desfecho… nossa, será que o Kanon seria capaz de uma coisa dessas? Credo… 9.9 [apanha] Não posso adiantar muita coisa, mas talvez você curta o próximo capítulo… =P Espero que goste deste cap n.n _Kissus_!

**000**

Bom, é isso, galera! O próximo vem esta semana, provavelmente (até porque tem mais feriado)... como deve ser um pouco mais movimentada por conta de uns experimentos agendados, não prometo datas.

Ah, é! Eu tô escrevendo essa fic no Google Drive (muito prático quando preciso ir ao lab e tenho a chance de escrever um tico), é uma experiência nova pra mim. Parece bacana, mas quando posto tenho reparado na falta de algumas pontuações e até uma ou outra palavra estranha (e tô com preguiça de arrumar no momento n.n'' [apanha]). Não sei se fui eu que comi mosca ou se é problema de quando baixo a fic em ODF pra postar, então se notarem algo… desculpem-me x.x Confesso que não tenho beta (e não pretendo ter _because of reasons_), então algo pode passar batido quando releio antes da publicação. Mas, pelo que percebi, a compreensão não ficou prejudicada - ao menos textualmente, já que a fic em si é meio noiada x.x

Bom, é isso. Chega de falatório! _Kissus_ e até o próximo capítulo!

**Lune Kuruta (18/11/2013)**


End file.
